Wee Sing: King Kermit's Party
Disney and Sega Style's parody of''' '''Wee Sing: King Cole's Party. Songs *Old King Kermit *Betty Botter *Pat-a-Cake *Peppermint Put the Kettle On *Sing a Song of Sixpence *Pease Porridge Hot *Give A Little Whistle (extra!) *Rapunzel Had a Little Lamb *Bugs Bunny Blue *Walking Chant *Six Little Ducks *There Was a Crooked Roo *Wibbleton to Wobbleton *See Saw, Sac-Ra-Down *This Old Man *Winnie the Pooh (Humpty Dumpty) *Winnie the Pooh Theme (extra!) *The Muppet Show Theme (extra!) *Little Bo Peep *Junior Asparagus (Little Jack Horner) *Little Prairie Dawn *Rub a Dub Dub *Mowgli Be Nimble *Little Tommy Pickles *Peter Piper *Rainbow Connection (extra!) *Old King Kermit (reprise) Cast * Old King Cole - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Jack and Jill - Pinocchio and Alice (Alice in Wonderland) (with Jiminy Cricket as an extra) * Tiger the Cat - Little Murray Sparkles (Sesame Street) * Mary - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Little Boy Blue - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Queen - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Fiddlers Three - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (DuckTales) * Polly and Sukey - Peppermint Patty and Marcie (Peanuts) * Jester - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Baker - Chef (South Park) * Trumpeter - Gonzo (The Muppets) * Crooked Man - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) * Humpty Dumpty - Winnie the Pooh (with Tigger and Eeyore as his extras) * Dweedle Duck - Bill (Sitting Ducks) (with Aldo, Bev, Fred, Ed, Oly, and Waddle as extras) * Little Bo Peep - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Jack Horner - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Jack Sprat and his Wife - Tony and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Little Miss Muffet - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Three Men in the Tub - B1, B2, and Rat-in-a-Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Nimble Jack - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Tommy Tucker - Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) Characters Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Old King Cole Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Jack Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Pinocchio (Jack)'s extra Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Jill Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Mary Profile picture by i bugsbunny i-d59wp55.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Little Boy Blue Miss-piggy-1.jpg|Miss Piggy as the Queen Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie as the Fiddlers Three Peppermint patty peanuts movie.png|Peppermint Patty as Polly Marcie in It's Magic, Charlie Brown.jpg|Marcie as Sukey Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as the Jester Chef.gif|Chef McElroy as the Baker Gonzo.png|Gonzo as the Trumpeter Sitting_Ducks_Cast.jpg|Bill as Dweedle Duck (with Aldo, Bev, Fred, Ed, Oly, and Waddle as Extras) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as the Crooked Man Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Humpty Dumpty Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Pooh (Humpty)'s extra #1 Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2282.jpg|Eeyore as Pooh (Humpty)'s extra #2 Bo peep toy story.png|Bo Peep Junior Asparagus.png|Junior Asparagus as Little Jack Horner Prairie-Season24.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Little Miss Muffet Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Nimble Jack All Grown Up! Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Tommy Tucker Category:Wee Sing Movies Disney and Sega Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Article stubs